


Snufmin Appreciation Week 2019

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Dancing, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Returning Home, Singing, Snufkin wears a dress, Snufmin Week 2019, Springdove, True Love's Kiss, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: A collection of days 1-6 for Snufmin Week 2019 that make a complete story.Won't be doing day 7 because I have many stories in the worksChapter 1 - Flowers Woven in HairMoomintroll and Snufkin hang out alone together in a flower field.Chapter 2 - Feels like HomeSnufkin finds a letter from Moomin and realizes his feelings.Chapter 3 - Your Singing is BeautifulMoomin eavesdrops on Snufkin who was alone in a clearing, singing. He already knew he was in love and this moment made him fall even more.Chapter 4 - Masked MysterySnorkmaiden has decided to host a masquerade ball. Snufkin declined the invitation, but after seeing Moomin's dejected face, he decided to go.Chapter 5 - Can I Hold your Hand?Moomin and Snufkin are together, but they are a mess.5 times Moomin tries to hold Snufkin’s hand and one time Snufkin does and one time he does.Chapter 6 - Kisses from True LoveMoominmamma made tea with supplies given by a witch. Snufkin was the first to drink a cup as he fainted before he could leave and wouldn’t wake up.





	1. Flowers Woven in Hair

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. Moomin asked everyone if they wanted to hangout that day, but they all said they were busy with other things.

Snufkin, however, wasn’t. So Moomin and him went out exploring. They had just climbed up a hill, just getting to the top when he slipped and as he went tumbling down, he grabbed Snufkin’s wrist which brought him tumbling down as well.

Snufkin’s hat had fallen off and landed on Moomin's face. They laid there with the flowers of a meadow surrounding them. Snufkin sat up and started laughing and Moomin sat and just stared for a moment wishing to commit this moment to memory. Snufkin got up first, offering his hand to Moomin. He took it and then he took the hat off to give it back, but he had already gone ahead. He was playing such a lovely and happy song on his harmonica. Moomin smiled, putting on his hat, and went to catch up to him.

~

They had sat down in the shade of a tree, just enjoying each other's company. Moomin was absentmindedly weaving flowers together into crowns. 

"I want to try something." Moomin waved him over.  
Snufkin nodded and walked over.

"Sit in front of me, facing away." Moomin instructed.

He did so and Moomin grabbed some loose flowers.

~

As Moomin worked, Snufkin played his harmonica. He hummed along to 'All Small Beasts Should have Bows in their Tails'. He was weaving flowers into his hair. He noticed it was getting dark so he put a flower crown to top it off.

"All done." Moomin smiled.

"I'll have to take a look once we're back." He smiled and got up.

Moomin followed and handed him his hat, which was covered in flowers as well. He slipped it over the flower crown and they started on their way back.

~

Snufkin stayed for dinner and just before he left, he said, "Oh! I never looked."

"Look at what, dear?" Moominmamma asked.

He took off his hat and asked, "Do you have a mirror?"

"Those are lovely." She smiled and handed him a hand mirror.

"Thank you.” He smiled and then he looked at the flowers woven and placed.

He was blushing when he left, forgetting his hat. He didn’t realize until the next day. He woke up with flowers tangled in his hair and the flower crown placed beside him. He smiled at the fun of yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This is short, but only fluff, which is my first attempt at a story being just being cute.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


	2. Feels like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin finds a letter from Moomin and realizes his feelings.

Snufkin was on his way back to Moomin Valley. He had stopped for the night and set up camp. He smiled at the thought of seeing Moomin. It gave him butterflies, which was a feeling explained to him by Snorkmaiden. It was unfamiliar. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Moomin was Moomin. He had Snorkmaiden, but something had seemed off about them. As he went to grab something out of his bag, a letter fell out. When he opened the letter, it was Moomin’s handwriting.

 

_Snufkin,_

_You always write me letters, so I’ve decided to write you one._

_I hope your winter travels are safe._ ~~_I hope you are safe._ ~~ _Sorry if things are marked out, I’m writing this quickly as you said you’re leaving tomorrow. I can’t wait to hear about your travels! I always_ ~~_love_ ~~ _like to hear them no matter how mundane,_ _~~just like how I love you~~. _ _I wonder if I’ll wake up early again. I rather enjoy my dreams,_ _~~especially ones of you~~._

~~_I love you, stay safe!_ ~~

~~_I can’t wait for spring to be here and you to be back!_ ~~

_I’ll see you when you’re back home!_ ~~_I love you!_~~

_Moomintroll_

 

Lots of things were scribbled out and he couldn’t make them out. However, he appreciated that Moomin took the time to write a letter, even if he didn’t get it until almost being back...home. He thought for a moment. He supposed Moomin Valley is his home. After all, it did feel like home. He’s heard other travellers that he’s met say things like, ‘Home is where the heart is’. His heart, he decided, is with Moomin in Moomin Valley. His heart was with laying in flower fields together and laughing. With looking at the night sky and trying not to fall asleep. It was with the goodbyes and promises of coming back in the winter time and with the hellos, welcome backs, and unspoken words. His home was in Moomin Valley, where his heart had decided. Decided that Moomin’s smile was what it loved, even not directed at him, and that Moomin was worth coming back.

Snufkin didn’t know what to do about his feelings yet, but he didn’t know one thing.

 “I’m in love with Moomin.”

 He whispered it to himself. Not afraid for any eavesdroppers to hear, but to confirm and make it concrete in his mind. It made him happy. It gave him butterflies. If Moomin loved him back, he didn’t know what to do. He hoped that it could be true. He blushed at the thought of Moomin saying it back. For some reason, he wasn’t worried about him not loving him back.

He traced the paper and words crossed out. For a second, the smudge after _I’ll see you when you get back home_ , felt like the words, _I love you,_ and for another second, he wished it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> It's fun writing fluff. I'll have to do it more. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


	3. Your Singing is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin eavesdrops on Snufkin who was alone in a clearing, singing. He already knew he was in love and this moment made him fall even more.
> 
> Song: Small by Chloe Moriondo  
> https://youtu.be/mJd-lFV1mZk

Moomin was feeling off, so he took a walk in the forest. He was trying to figure out what he was feeling when he heard singing. It sounded off the path and he decided to follow it. He peered out from behind a tree. He couldn’t get a clear look at who it was yet, but they sounded beautiful. They stopped and began a different song. They kept stopping and changing then as he was about to leave, they started.

“Something about you escapes me. I've lost my charm.”

Moomin peered back around and that’s when he got a glance at a familiar green hat.

“Something about me is see-though. I can't do no more harm...Anymore.” They sung, hidden with only little glimpses, “I can take the dizzy daydreams, I think they are fine, but I'm not used to dealing with feeling like i'm wasting your time”

They starting humming an ‘oh’ before stepping out into the sunlight, “And I'm suddenly not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer so I drown facedown in my head and feel my state start to alter cause you… Because you”

It was Snufkin. Moomin never knew that he could sing. He knew he could play the harmonica and some other instruments. 

“I can try to shake off the stupid cause it shouldn't be that hard, but when I start moving I begin to think about your stars.” He sung before humming another ‘oh’.

Moomin wasn’t even focusing on the words. He has been in love with Snufkin for a while now and this was just another thing about him to love. It seems weird that he had never mentioned it, but he could see why. He didn’t like the attention on him, but why had he never told Moomin? He decided it was fine, everyone can have secrets and has the right to keep them.

“And its not like i'm not familiar with dulling myself to tepid, but i've never cared so much about avoiding overstepping.”

That’s when Moomin stepped on a stick. 

“Who’s there?” He turned towards him.

“It’s just me, Snufkin.” Moomin stepped out from behind the tree.

“Were you eavesdropping?” He asked.

“Your singing is beautiful.” He said and wanted to add, ‘just like you’, but left that unspoken.

“I suppose. I don’t sing often.” He shrugged, but his face was covered in a blush.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping.” He apologised, “I was just walking by and I heard singing.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled, “I’m just glad it wasn’t someone like Little My.”

Moomin chuckled at his joke and smiled back.

“What are you doing walking alone, though?”

“Thinking. I’ve had lots on my mind.” He answered.

What was on his mind was figuring out a way of confessing his feelings. Before Snufkin had left he had slipped a hastily written note into his bag. He didn’t know if he’s read it, but he almost confessed multiple times. He wanted to do it face to face. 

He opened his mouth, thinking now or never, but before he could get a single word out, Snorkmaiden came running down the path.

She spotted them and spoke, “Moomin! I have a fantastic idea.”

“What is it?” He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

“Hosting a masquerade ball!” She exclaimed, “I know no one has very formal wear that looks like what it is in the fairytales, so I figured me and Moominmamma can make some.”

“Oh! That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Moomin gave her a smile then turned to Snufkin, “Would you come?”

Snufkin shook his head, “I would rather not.”

He looked down, “That’s fine. I’m going to go help Snorkmaiden with it.”

They waved goodbye and at a fair distant away she called him out.

“You were about to confess, weren’t you?”

Moomin nodded.

“I am so sorry!” She apologized, “I’ll try to convince -”

He cut her off, “No, don’t. It’s wrong to guilt trip him into coming to your ball.”  
He walked away from her and went into his room, staying there the rest of the day. Only coming down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This was fun to write! I used to write songfics when I first started writing so it was a bit like that. :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


	4. Masked Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden has decided to host a masquerade ball. Snufkin declined the invitation, but after seeing Moomin's dejected face, he decided to go.

Moomin looked so sad when Snufkin declined to go to Snorkmaiden’s masquerade ball. So the next day after Moomin left the house he knocked on the door.

Thankfully, Moominmamma answered and he spoke first, “I need your help with something.”

“Oh, do come in.” She said and poured him a cup of tea.

“I want to surprise Moomin and go to Snorkmaiden’s masquerade ball.”

“That sounds wonderful, dear.” She said, “Would you like me to make you a suit?”

He blushed and asked, “Would it be a bother if it was dress instead?”

“Not at all!” Moominmamma reassured.

Snufkin visibly relaxed.

"Any colours you would like?”

“Green.” He blushed.

“I figured.” She smiled, “You’ll have to make a mask as well.”

“I know.” He said, but he didn’t know how to. 

~

Turns out, he didn’t need to worry as the next day, Moomin invited him to help him make a mask. Though it was for Moomin, he let Snufkin create one to join in on the fun.

“Do you have any ideas?” Snufkin asked.

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

“Can you hand me the black paint?”

“Why? It’s such a pretty gold.”

“Why don’t you add gold to yours? That glitter looks really close to mine.”

“I suppose.” Moomin said and slid the green glitter over.  
“Oh, thank you.” Snufkin smiled.

~

When Snufkin had finished, Moomin barely had started. He was rambling about random things, procrastinating most likely.

“Mamma is making an extra dress. I don’t know why.” Moomin said and Snufkin looked towards the ground, “It’s such a pretty green.”

“I think I should go.” Snufkin smiled and waved goodbye.

“Wait!” Moomin said, getting up, “You almost forgot your mask.”

“Oh, thank you, Moomin.” He grabbed the mask and left.

~

The next day everyone was busy. Moominmamma was cooking. Everyone else was setting up. He had offered to help, but he was told there was more than enough people already.

Snufkin decided to take a walk to ease his anxieties and by the time he got back, his hair had branches and leaves in it. He had climbed a tree somewhat successfully. As everyone made their way to the masquerade ball, Moominmamma ushered him in.

“I see someone had fun today.” She laughed as she took the branches and leaves out.

“I tried to climb a tree.”

“We’ll have to brush your hair after you get changed.” She handed him a dress and ushered him off.

~

Once he got changed, he looked himself in the mirror, and agreed with Moominmamma. His hair is a mess, especially since he decided not to wear his hat tonight, but the dress was beautiful. It went just past his knees and there was a good space between it and his boots. It was a bit big, but he could live with that.

He walked out and she smiled, “You look beautiful.”

He blushed and gave a soft, “Thank you.”

“Can I ask why you choose to wear a dress?” She asked as she started brushing his hair.

“Less restricting than something like a suit.” He explained.

“I think it suits you.” She smiled.

~

When she was done taming his hair she looked him over and said, “Let me tie the dress up.”

She then proceed to wrap a yellow ribbon around his waist and tie a bow in the back.

“Thank you, Moominmamma.” He said and grabbed his mask, putting it on.

“I don’t know if Moomin will even recognize you.” She joked and put on her own mask, which matched her purple and white dress.

They walked out together and Moominpappa was waiting.

“Oh, who is this?” He bowed, as well as tipping his top hat, “Nice to meet you.”

Snufkin giggled and curtsied, “We’ve met.”

“Snufkin?” He looked surprised and Snufkin nodded, “Oh wow. You make a lovely lady.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, “I’ll let you guys walk together.”

“Do you want anyone to walk with you, dear?”

“I think I can handle it, but thank you.” He said, taking a deep breath.

“If you’re not down soon we’ll send Little My or Snorkmaiden up.” She smiled reassuringly before walking away with Moominpappa.

He watched them be greeted before he started on his way. He slipped his way past people and ended up bumping into the back of Snorkmaiden.

“Sorry.” He stuttered out.

“Oh, it’s fine.” She turned around and smiled, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m Snorkmaiden.”

“I’m Snufkin.” He said, watching the shock come into her eyes.

“Did Little My force you to do this?”

He shook his head, “I decided it could be fun.”

She pointed towards a direction and when he looked he saw Moomin, “You should ask him to dance.”

He shook his head, “I don’t think I can.”

“Would it better if I convince him to ask you?”

He nodded, taking a breathe.

“Well, follow me.” She said and he tilted his head in confusion, “To get out of the crowd.”

“Oh! Thank you.” He smiled.

~

Snufkin sat down and crossed his legs. Not before long, Moomin came up to him.

“May I have this dance?” He asked, holding his paw out.

“I’m not really a dancer.”

“Neither am I.” He smiled and Snufkin took his paw.

They went onto the dance floor and made small talk.

“My friend told me to ask you to dance.” He confessed.

“I had just bumped into her.” He blushed.

He looked back down at his feet, making sure he wasn’t going to step on Moomin. 

“Your mask looks familiar.” He observed and then twirled him, “I’m Moomin.”

“I’m Snufkin.” He blushed, locking eyes with him.

“Oh.” He froze, “Oh, that’s why.”

Snufkin took this moment to retreat back to where he was before.

His breathing was heavy. Moominmamma sat next to him and started talking. He couldn’t tell you anything she said even if he wanted to, but it calmed him down.

“I saw you dancing with Moomin.” She smiled, “I figure you told him your name.”

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Go talk to him. It might just surprise you.” She gave him a reassuring hug.

He got up with unsteady legs and made his way over to him.

“Hello, Moomin.” He smiled, “Mind if I sit here?”

Moomin looked up at him, started blushing, and stuttered out, “Yeah, of course.”

“I decided to surprise you.” Snufkin said with deflated excitement.

“Oh, trust me. You did.”

They drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

“You look beautiful.” Moomin blurted out, suddenly.

“Oh?” Snufkin said in shock, a vibrant blush covering his face, “Thank you.”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” He started speaking and took a deep breathe, “I’m in love with you.”

That’s when Snufkin started crying.

“Did I say something wrong? I am so sorry.” Moomin panicked, but he shook his head.

“I love you, too.”

Moomin pulled Snufkin into a hug.

“I’m so glad you feel the same way.” Moomin said, “Do you want leave?”

He nodded, “It’s been fun and all, but there’s so many people.”

So, Moomin got up, offering him his hand and said, “Let’s go for a walk, then.”

Snufkin smiled and took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I drew a picture of Snufkin in his dress! It'll be posted on my Tumblr, which is thebrokenwriter911, when I finish colouring it.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


	5. Can I Hold your Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin are together, but they are a mess.
> 
> 5 times Moomin tries to hold Snufkin’s hand and one time Snufkin does and one time he does.

After Moomin and Snufkin confessed, Moomin was trying to figure out how to do couple things with him like hand holding, cuddling, and kissing.

Right now they were taking a stroll alone together and he knew it would be a perfect time to hold his hand. He reached towards it, almost clasping Snufkin’s hand in his own. Unfortunately, Snufkin choose this moment to speak

“Isn’t it lovely today?”

Moomin blushed and pulled his hand away, “It is.”

“Oh I hope it’s the same tomorrow.” He said, “Perfect weather to go to the beach.”

“I hope so too.” He agreed and Snufkin pulled out his harmonica.

Moomin smiled as he started playing.

~

The next day was quite the same at first, but when they started to take the walk down to the beach, it had started raining. They found a cave to hide from the rain.

“So much for it being the same as yesterday.” Moomin laughed.

Snufkin chuckled at that, “I hope it lets up soon or we might be spending the night here.”

Thunder sounded and rain poured harder, so Moomin shrugged.

Snufkin smiled and Moomin reached his hand out to try to hold the other’s, but he got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

“Are you hungry?” Moomin asked, “I think it’s about lunch time.”

“I suppose I am. Are you?” He walked back over.

“Yeah. Do you think it’ll let up soon?”

He shook his head.

“Maybe we can go the beach tomorrow!” Moomin suggested and Snufkin smiled.

~

Tomorrow didn’t work out either. Little My had demanded them to hang out with her.

So they went to the flower field. Little My caused chaos.

While it was still peaceful, Moomin and Snufkin walked through peacefully. So it was a perfect time to his hand.

Then Little My ran by with a basket. She had not come with a basket so it was highly suspicious. Then a girl, who looked like a mess, ran past.

“Hey! Give that back!” She yelled and Little My just turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

“Little My! No terrorizing strangers!” Moomin scolded and ran after her.

“You know this child?” She asked, out of breath.

Snufkin nodded.

“She stole my basket.” She said sounding like she was in disbelief at that fact.

“I gathered.” He replied.

She stopped talking and Moomin eventually came back with her basket.

“Sorry about Little My.”

She shrugged, “I have siblings. I’m used to it.”

Then she left and so did they.

~

The next day, it was rainy and he watched from his window as Snufkin fished.

He started to daydream about Snufkin.

They were sitting on the bridge and Snufkin was playing his harmonica. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining on them and it was a perfect moment to hold hands. When he stopped playing and put his harmonica down, Moomin knew. So he reached out his hand and almost had Snufkin’s hand in his own when his door was opened. He got startled and sighed. Even in his daydreams he can’t seem to hold his hand.

“Oh, sorry Moomin.” Snorkmaiden apologised. 

“No, it’s fine. I was just daydreaming.”

“Moominmamma wanted me to tell you that it’s dinner time.”

“Alright.” Moomin said, annoyance and sadness in his voice, getting up.

~

Moomin was laying in the grass with Snufkin. It looked like it would rain today. Snufkin was watching the grey clouds and Moomin was watching him. He glanced at his hand and tried to reach out, but that was the moment it started to rain. They got up and ran in.

“I didn’t think it would start pouring that fast.” He joked and Moomin just smiled, which he noticed, “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head, “No, I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking of what?”

He looked away before looking back, face covered in blush, and stuttered out, “How pretty you are.”

Snufkin blushed and moved his hat to cover his face. Moomin laughed and handed him a towel.

~

It was finally a good day for the beach. No storm clouds in sight and the sun was shining. Snufkin was a bit ahead, but he glanced back and offered Moomin his hand.

“Keep up.” He smiled.

Moomin took his hand and laughed as he dropped to match his pace.

“I’m keeping up just fine.” He joked.

He laughed and Moomin gave him a big smile. His laugh was beautiful.

“You’re blushing, dove.” Snufkin pointed out.

The pet name made him blush harder.

“It’s just that everything about you is so beautiful, blossom.”

Now it was his turn for him to blush. He pulled his hat over his face and Moomin just took it off with his free hand, the other still holding his hand.

“Look!” Snufkin said, trying to change the subject, “We made it to the beach!”

“It’s almost as beautiful as you, blossom.” Moomin smiled and watched as he covered his face with his hands.

“I’m going to go fish.” He said and then turned, “You can join me if you want, dove.”

~

They went off to do their own things the next day, but as the sun was setting, they both sat of the bridge.

“The sunset is always so beautiful.” Moomin said.

Snufkin nodded and as he was gazing, Moomin took the moment to grab his hand and hold it in his paw.

Snufkin turned and smiled, “You know, you could’ve just asked, dove.”

“I was waiting for the perfect moment.” Moomin huffed.

Snufkin laughed, “You’ve been trying all week.”

Moomin blushed and looked back at the sunset, “You know this sunset doesn’t beat your beauty, blossom.”

Snufkin now had a blush that matched his and they both started laughing.

“I’m glad we’re together like this.” Moomin stated.

“I am too.” Snufkin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> There are doves living in the pine tree next to my house! 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


	6. Kisses from my True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmamma made tea with supplies given by a witch. Snufkin was the first to drink a cup as he fainted before he could leave and wouldn’t wake up.

Moomin and Snufkin had ran in from a storm. They were both drenched and Moominmamma made them tea.

Moomin was talking too much to drink, but Snufkin ended up finishing his cup.

“I think the rain is letting up.” Snufkin pointed out and got up.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Moomin suggested.

He shook his head before grabbing the table to steady himself.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just feeling a bit dizzy.” He stated before letting go and walking towards the door.

He didn’t make it two steps before he crumbled to the ground.

“Snufkin!” Moomin started panicking.

Moominmamma came in at his shout and asked, “What happened?”

“He was about to leave and said he was feeling dizzy.” Moomin explained, “And he just passed out!”

She observed the table and said, “I hope it wasn’t the tea.”

“How can we wake him up?” Moomin asked, trying to shake him awake.

“I haven’t got a clue, dear.” She said, sadly, “Why don’t you carry him to your room?”

“Maybe pappa will!” Moomin said and went upstairs with Snufkin in his arms.

“What was in that tea?” She pondered, grabbing the cups to give them a thorough cleaning.

~

He laid him down on his bed and rushed to get Moominpappa.

“Moominpappa! Snufkin’s fallen asleep and won’t wake up.” He exclaimed.

“Won’t wake up, you say?” He pondered.

Moomin nodded, “Mamma thinks it’s the tea she got.”

“Well if that women who sold it to her was a witch then we must use magic to wake him up!”

“Did you say Snufkin won’t wake up?” Snorkmaiden poked her head in.

Moomin nodded.

“Oh! It’s just like in those fairytales!” She exclaimed then suggested, “Why don’t you try True Love’s kiss?”

“I can’t do that, we haven’t had our first kiss yet.”

“Throw a bucket of water on him.” Little My suggested, she was just walking by when she stopped to contribute to the conversation.

“I’m not going to do that either!” Moomin said, “I need a real way to wake him up.”

“Why don’t you wait to see if he’ll wake up tomorrow?” Moominpappa suggested.

“I suppose he could just be tired.” Moomin nodded, leaving to go back to his room.

“Come on Snorkmaiden, I want to pour a bucket of water on someone.”

“Oh, let’s not bother Moomin or Snufkin.”

“I was thinking of doing it to Sniff.” She grinned and ran off, so Snorkmaiden ran after her trying to be a voice of reason.

~

The next day, Snufkin was still asleep. Everyone offered ideas and some they tried. Little My offered options that would be entertaining for her. Moominpappa and mamma offered logical suggestions. Sniff didn’t help because he was mad at Little My. Snorkmaiden kept suggesting True Love’s kiss.

“We’ve tried everything!” Moomin said, dejectedly.

“We haven’t tried everything.” Snorkmaiden pointed out.

“Yeah, we haven’t tried half the things I suggested.” Little My grumbled.

“You haven’t tried True Love’s kiss.”

“It is worth a shot, dear.”

“Besides, if it does wake him up, he wouldn’t care.” Snorkmaiden reasoned.

“Fine.” Moomin said then took a deep breath.

He leaned down to give him a kiss. After it was over he turned to everyone, blushing.

“See it didn’t work.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Snorkmaiden said.

He turned to see Snufkin sitting up, hand rubbing his temple, “What happened?”

“It was the tea, blossom.” Moomin said, giving him a hug.

“I thought something was off about it.” He returned the hug and when they pulled away from each other, he asked, “How did you wake me up?”

“True Love’s kiss.” Snorkmaiden spoke and Moomin blushed.

“I’m sorry our first kiss was to wake you up.” Moomin mumbled.

“It’s fine, dove. If you didn’t I would still be asleep.” Snufkin smiled, “So, thank you.”

Everyone left the room, but Moomin and Snufkin.

“It wasn’t a Moomin kiss, I’m guessing.” Snufkin said.

“No, it was like the ones in fairytales.”

“Then we still have one more first kiss, don’t we?” He pointed out.

Moomin pulled him into a hug, “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Snufkin just smiled and when Moomin pulled away, he took a moment to rub their noses together in a Moomin kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now and I decided to write it today!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911


End file.
